Darkness without Friends
by Adisenna
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and, Kirara lost each other? R&R. Chapter Story


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly. If I did, I would make Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, Miroku stopped being a Womanizer and, Kikyo lays in peace. I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N:

Wee! First Chapter Story! So Happy, Yay :P!

So Anyways,

_Thoughts are in Italic. Remember That!_

**A/n's are in Underline Bold. Just in Case if don't say A/N.**

"Inuyasha!_" _yelled a raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, girl.

A Silver hair hanyou was recently thrown back with hard force. He slammed into an old tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled a demon slayer, throwing her boomerang like weapon toward the Demon.

The demon disappear before being hit. The Demon slayer caught her Hiraikotsu and ran over to her group of friends.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha?! Can you hear me?!" yelled the girl.

She shook the hanyou named Inuyasha over and over again.

"Kagome! Don't shake him! He might be in serious pain." told the monk.

Kagome looked over to Miroku and nodded her head in agreement.

" We need to move him away from this place Miroku." The demon slayer said looking over the monk named Miroku.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Help me get him on Kirara's back Sango." Miroku commanded the demon slayer named Sango.

The three tailed small cat transform into a huge cat. The kitsune name Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome? Is Inuyasha going to be OK?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku grabbing Inuyasha gently and moving him over to Kirara.

"We'll have to see Shippo." Kagome said walking over to Kirara.

Miroku and Sango gently placed Inuyasha on Kirara leaving space for two people to also ride on her. Sango hopped on Kirara's back being the furthest away from Inuyasha. Kagome jumped on right behind her, holding Sango's waist with one arm and making sure Inuyasha doesn't fall off with the other.

"Lets go Kirara!" Sango yelled and Kirara was off.

Shippo jumped on Miroku shoulder and hold on when Miroku started to run.

"Miroku! I see a house!" Sango yelled to Miroku.

* * *

Miroku nodded and followed Kirara. Kirara landed on the grassy ground right next to the house doors. Kagome jumped off and ran over to the house doors. She slide the doors open in lighting speed and look back to Sango with the _Its-Clear _look. Sango nodded and hopped off of Kirara's back. Miroku and Shippo just arrived by that point. Miroku ran over to Kirara's back and helped Sango getting Inuyasha off of Kirara's back.

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned waking up. He had to blink a few times to get a full view of where he was at. A throbbing pain came to his head. Inuyasha lifted an arm to his head.

"Aw, my head!" Inuyasha said.

He sat up rubbing his head. He looked around the room. All he saw was candles, weapons, and Kagome's backpack. He looked over to the corner of the room to see a figure sitting there bundle up in a blanket. He squinted his eyes to see the figure better.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped up making the blanket fall off of her.

"Huh?" She blinked a couple of times till she finally realized who had called her.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" She said scrambling to him on her knees.

"What happen to me?" He asked still rubbing his head.

"The demon caught your tetsusaiga and threw you into a tree knocking you unconscious."

"Now I remember. Did the demon get away?" Kagome nodded her head in disappointment.

"We were worried about you, we didn't pay any attention to the demon."

"I told you before, my body isn't built like yours."

"Yea, but you were out cold for at least three hours." Inuyasha blinked when Kagome said that.

_Three hours? You got to be kidding me. Just for a hit in the head? _Inuyasha thought.

A shot of cut throat pain went through Inuyasha's head and he collapse back onto the pillow holding his head. He was thrashing and moving around in the blankets.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was holding Inuyasha wrist to take them away from his head.

_I have to calm him down._ She thought.

She let go of Inuyasha's wrist and scrambled to her backpack. She ripped through her backpack trying to find medicine or something to calm him down. She grabbed a Medicine bottle that was suppose to numb Inuyasha's pain and make him go to sleep. She went back to Inuyasha and poured the medicine in a spoon. She opened Inuyasha's mouth and tried to get the spoon in his mouth. After several attempts, she finally got the spoon in Inuyasha's mouth and made him swallow the medicine. After to few moments, the medicine started to kick in and numb Inuyasha's pain. Kagome slowly took his arms down to his sides, and pulled the blanket over him revealing only the top of his shoulders and up. His eyes were almost closed, he looked up to Kagome. He gave her a smiled with a _Thank you_ in his eyes.

"Your Welcome Inuyasha." She whispered and smiled back.

He was fast asleep after that. Kagome, being considerate of her friends, moved Inuyasha gently to the side of the room making room for them. She walked over to the doors and opened it. She looked outside and saw her friends glances. Shippo and Kirara was asleep on Sango's lap. Sango and Miroku were still awake around a fire that they had put up.

"How is he?" they both asked at the same time.

They looked at each other, looked away then blushed.

"He just woke up, but something happened so I had to give him some medicine to calm him down." Kagome whisper walking over to them. Kagome rubbed her arms making warmth because it was so cold out.

"Come inside, it's really cold out here."

"We don't want to be disturbing Inuyasha."

" He won't be awake till morning, come in I insist." Kagome walked over to Sango and picked up the sleeping kitsune.

Kagome walked backed to the house, hearing the fire go out and footsteps coming in behind her. Kagome went inside and placed Shippo next to Inuyasha. Sango brought in firewood in and place it in the middle of the house. Miroku started the fire and leaned on a wall across from Sango. Sango lay on a blanket and cuddled with Kirara. Kagome lay on blanket right next to Shippo and the fire. She turned her back to the fire and let the little kitsune cling on her.

"Good night everyone." Kagome yawned, she closed her eyes.

"Good Night Kagome." Sango and Miroku both said. nightmare

--

Kagome yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and realized her and Inuyasha was the only ones in the house. She crawled over to Inuyasha checking up on him. He was sweating, having a nightmare probably. She grabbed a towel and dabbed it on his forehead. She placed the towel aside from her and checked his temperature. She checked his, then hers.

_He's a little warm, but not fever warm. _Kagome thought.

Soon after that Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered opened, he sat up once again. The pain in his head was gone for now.

"Good Morning Inuyasha. Had a good sleep?" Kagome asked while washing her hands.

_Probably not. _She thought.

"Could've been better" He said getting up.

"Don't you dare get up."

_She didn't even look over here and still heard me.. _Inuyasha thought giving Kagome a 'Feh!' then laying back down.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She took the towel off of his head and pushed it in the bucket of water. Inuyasha starred at the wall, then looking up at Kagome.

"How long was I sleeping this time?"

"I don't know, I just woke up. Let me go check." Kagome got up and walked to the door opening slightly to let the sun in. The sun was just peaking out of the mountains meaning it was still dusk outside. Kagome opened the door completely, she look around outside of the camp. No fire, No friends, no sign of anything. Kagome slide the door closed, and walked over to the bucket of water. She took out the towel and splashed water on the fire making it dark inside the house. Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha.

"It's still dusk out." She whispered to him.

"Where's Sango, Miroku. Shippo, and Kirara?" Inuyasha asked whispering.

"I didn't see them out there and their weapons are still here." She pointed to Sango's and Miroku's weapons. Inuyasha was now sitting up wondering what had happen to them.

There was a _thump!_outside of the house.

"That's a demon outside." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome grabbed a blanket on the ground and covered the weapons and her backpack. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her toward the darkest corner of the room. Kagome cling on Inuyasha's kimono top. He tighten his grip on her waist. There was at least five big demons outside. The house door opened and walked in a big red demon followed by several other demons smaller version on the big one. Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they were going to get caught sometime.

"I smell you." the big demon harsh voice whispered.

_We have to grab the weapons and my backpack before they find out about it. _Kagome thought. She felt something soft touch the back of her foot. She looked over and saw a hole big enough for both of them to get through. Kagome signaled Inuyasha to let go of her by tugging his arms off her waist. Inuyasha let go of her waist. Kagome then slipped out of the hole onto the ground landing on her butt. She moved over ,rubbing her butt, so that Inuyasha can slip out. Inuyasha slipped out landing on his feet. Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha put three fingers up signaling that there is three demons outside. Kagome nodded and crawled under the house. She crawled over to where the weapons was and kicked at the floor boards above her. Inuyasha was right behind her, he started to punch the floor boards. Kagome's backpack, arrows, and bows slipped out followed along with Sango and Miroku's weapon.

"What was that?" yelled a demon. Kagome grabbed her stuff and crawled out. Inuyasha followed right behind her with Sango and Miroku's weapons. They ran to the forest after crawling out of underneath the house. They stopped at a clearing in the forest.

" Do you think we lost them?" Kagome asked huffing and puffing.

"For now, till they smell us out again." Inuyasha said.

"Do you think they have Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo.

" Most likely."

"Why didn't they take us?"

" I don't know, maybe one of them covered us up."

"Shippo would be with us also because he was in between both of us."

"Unless Shippo was the one that covered us up but got caught himself."

"That makes way more sense."

"There they are boss!" A demon yelled pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled taking an arrow from her quiver and shooting it hitting the demon.

"Kagome! Jump on my back!" Inuyasha yelled turning away from Kagome revealing his back. Kagome jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran southern, following what was faint but still there, was Shippo's scent. The scent got stronger as he ran towards that direction. He stopped abruptly.

"Kagome, stay hidden." he whispered when Kagome slid off.

"No! I'm coming with! You still are injure." Kagome protested in a whispered.

"Fine! But stay right behind me!" Inuyasha whispered giving in to Kagome. Kagome trailed right behind Inuyasha as he crept up to the demon's territory. They hid behind trees and rocks when a demon passed by every once in awhile. They made it to the demon's main campsite. It was small but not too small. Big enough to hold at least a hundred demons. Kagome and Inuyasha hid in separate trees, but they could still see each other. They both scanned the campsite for any sign of their friends. Kagome saw a cages filled with Humans and small demons like Shippo. She saw Kirara in a big cage, she was in her fighting form trying to get out of the cage. Kagome signaled Inuyasha that she found the friends. Inuyasha nodded and made his way over to Kagome. He stopped at a tree, three trees away from Kagome. The Big red demon they had saw at the house and other demons came into the campsite.

"Brothers!" The big demon yelled, "We have a hanyou and a human that we should be hunting. Find them! Whoever finds the human will have her to do what they please. The hanyou is mine."

He walked over to Kirara's cage. Kirara got more fierce when seeing him.

"Calm down little kitty, you will be reunited with all of your friends in hell." Kirara growled at him. By this time Inuyasha was over by Kagome's tree.

"I'll get Kirara out, you take the Humans and the little demons." he whispered. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha disappeared, and Kagome slid down the hill as quiet as possible. She hid behind the tents making sure she was not seen. Kagome peeked from the tent to see the center clearing. The demons were celebrating and too busy to pay attention to the cages. Kagome made her way from tent to tent till she got to the Humans' cages.

"Look Mommy! A lady is going to save us!" said a little girl tugging on her mom's shirt. The humans started to rumble around and reach for Kagome.

"Ssshh!! If I get caught then you won't get out of here!" She hissed in a whisper. They quiet down and went back pretending they didn't see her. She needed an Axe or something to break the locks. She looked at Hiraikotsu and grabbed it. She went up to the lock of the cage and smashed the lock with the Hiraikotsu breaking the lock. She kept it closed and whispered to the humans to stay in till she gave them the OK. They nodded and stayed in the cage. She did this with the other cages other than Kirara's. She was done with all the cages but didn't see Miroku, Sango, nor Shippo. She looked over to Kirara's cage and saw the lock gone also. Inuyasha was probably waiting for the right time also to let her go. The Boss demon looked back and saw the locks gone.

"Who took off those locks?!" He yelled all the demons froze and looked over to the cages.

"Now!" Kagome yelled. The villagers and little demons crashed and piled out of the cages and ran over to the Demons. Kirara crashed out, She went over to Kagome.

"Kirara where is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Kirara showed her back, Kagome nodded and hopped on. Kirara flew off to a far away tent away from the center clearing. It was guarded by several demons.

"Ready Kirara?" Kirara growled and swooped down to the tent. Kagome shot her arrows at the demons.

"Kirara, I want you to make a sharp turn in front of the tent." Kagome commanded. Kirara nodded and made the sharp turn. Kagome jumped off and crashed into the tent. She looked up and it was pitch dark.

"Shippo? Miroku? Sango?!" She called her names lifting up her bow. She took out an arrow out of her quiver. The tent was pretty big from the outside and inside. She didn't hear anything in the tent, she crashed into objects on the floor. She grabbed a piece of fire wood on the floor, ripped a part of her uniform, and wrapped it around the wood. She took out her lighter and lit it on fire. She looked around the room with the fire in one hand and her bow in the other. She felt a touch on her shoulder, she jammed her elbow in the stomach and turned around.

"Dammit! That hurt Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha who was holding his stomach.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" She yelled back. Inuyasha gave her a 'Feh' and took the fire from her hands. He grabbed her hands and started walking.

"Where's Kirara?"

"She's in here finding us." A Flame of light appear behind Kagome and Inuyasha. They both turned around to see Kirara. They turned back around, and continue on.

"Smell anything?"

"Yea, Firewood, Demons,and Humans."

"That doesn't help."

"I think this is a trap."

"That's it!" Kagome took the fire and hook an arrow to the wood. She aimed the arrow at some random place and shot it. The arrow went on and on till it disappear in darkness.

"That's not good." They both said. Kagome went over to Kirara and made her arrow flame fire. She shot the arrow up hoping to burn the place to hell. Yet again, it disappear in pure solid darkness. Inuyasha then yanked out his sword out making the tetsusaiga transform into a big fang.

"Wind Scar!" The wind scar practically gave light to the whole tent. Just a slight sec, Kagome saw a purple cloth behind what seemed to be a crate.

"Inuyasha! Over there." Kagome pointed in the direction she saw the cloth. All three ran to the directions. Kagome took out her lighter once again and lite the crate up. As she had suspected is was Miroku who was behind the crate laying face down behind the crate. Inuyasha was about to lift him up, but Kagome stopped him.

"Look, at Miroku's hand, He opened the Kanaza," She pointed to his hand. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped the beads around Miroku's hand. He grabbed Miroku and tossed him on his shoulder, then lightly placing him on Kirara's back.

"You could've been more considerate Inuyasha!" He 'Feh' her and she rolled her eyes. She seemed to be getting allot of 'Feh' allot lately. Miroku woke up abruptly and sat up on Kirara.

"SANGO!" He screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sudden noised and tried to calm him down.

"Miroku? Where is Sango and Shippo?" Kagome asked him. Miroku was shaking fiercely, he was breathing unevenly like something was ripping him in the deep core. Inuyasha, being as impatient as he is, punched Miroku in the face. Miroku calmed down and grabbed his cheek.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku! Snap the hell out of it and tells us where she is!" Inuyasha yelled giving Kagome the 'Shut-Up' look.

"Follow me." Miroku said, running towards another crate insight. Kirara,Inuyasha and, Kagome followed him. Kagome and Inuyasha was endlessly arguing over something. Miroku stopped and Kagome lite the crate on fire again revealing Sango on the floor unconscious, and seriously injured. Miroku swept her up, and lay her on Kirara.

"We got Sango, now where is Ship-"

"Help someone! Help me!" yelled a voice interrupting Kagome.

"Shippo!" She yelled running over to direction. Everyone trailed behind her, till she stopped at a cage. Shippo was in the cage crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Shippo, it's fine! We are here." Kagome said reassuring the little kitsune. Inuyasha, took the lock and ripped it off, like ripping off rough meat.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled pouncing on Kagome. Kagome hugged the little Shippo and reassured him that everything was going to be OK.

"We need to get out of here, and fast!" Inuyasha told them.

"Lets, hop on Kirara and try to go through the roof." Miroku suggested pointing upwards.

"How would Inuyasha get on though?" Kagome said while Miroku jumped on Kirara.

"Inuyasha hold Lady Kagome's hand." Miroku said after thinking for a moment.

"What? Why?!" Inuyasha asked.

"So we can lift you up while Kirara is flying!" Kagome said holding out her hand.

"...Fine." He took Kagome's hand. He blushed lightly and looked away. She giggled and blushed also. Kirara flew up into never ending darkness. Kagome even had to shout Inuyasha's name just to make sure he is still holding her hand.

Being in the straight darkness made Kagome feel lonely. Even if her friends were right next to her. She felt loneliness each level they got to darkness. Her friends disappear some time after, a tear ran down her face.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled when Kagome let go of his hand. He held onto her hand with both hands. She didn't respond, he swung around making her arm swing also to try to get her attention.

"Miroku! Make Kirara land!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku looked back and nodded. Kirara landed on the floor again. Kagome was crying her eyes out.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked putting his hands on the side of her face.

"Come back, Don't leave me" She repeated over and over again through sobs.

"Kagome! Snap out of it." Inuyasha said shaking her over and over again. They called her name repeatedly but no response except those five words. After a couple of minuets Kagome fell off of Kirara unconscious. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome?"


End file.
